Loving Joey
by Perseus Black
Summary: It's Miley senior year and everything is different: for once she doesn't have a boyfriend and she questions her sexuality. She soon finds herself falling for an old friend and a new love. Miley faces her worst fear- deciding who to love. Some LILEY.


Things were never easy. My life began as complicated and ended as complicated. I was a hopeless romantic always falling in love with the wrong guys. My life didn't feel complete unless I was attached all the time. All of the 25 relationships that I have been in for the past 8 years have ended badly: from Benny Miller punching me when we were ten to Andrew Carney sleeping with my cousin when I was 17. I was forcing Benny to kiss me but, he didn't want to so he popped me one right in the kisser. Andrew was just a mistake. I knew dating a 21 year old would only cause trouble. He got me a fake id so we could go clubbing together. Drew would always end up wasted and he tried to rape me multiple times, 19 times to be exact. Even when he was sober he always was pressuring me to have sex with him. I would have left him but, everyone thought I was cool to be dating an older guy and none of the other guys at school would have anything to do with me.

After things came to a crashing halt with Drew, I gave up on guys. Everybody thought I went mental. Miley Stewart without a boyfriend! It felt weird… It had been almost a full year since I ended with Drew. I was now 18, and a senior. I was not in search for a boyfriend. I was not search in anybody to fall in love with. I just wanted to be free… for once in my life…

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" Called my best friend Lilly as she rushed into my embrace. "I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you about my summer in Wisconsin. How have you've been?"

"Fine, I guess. Everything's the same. I'm boyfriend-less, penny-less, job-less. So how was Wisconsin?"

"Great. I met somebody." Lilly was beaming from cheek to cheek I could tell she was dying to tell me all about him.

"So… What's his name?"

Lilly's smile faded quickly. "Miley, I don't think this is the time to talk about it, maybe later when we're not in a crowded hallway."

"Ummm…ok…" I was puzzled. Why wouldn't Lilly want to talk about it with a million people around us. My mind started whirling. "So other than that how was Wisconsin?"

"Fantastic! It was really great to see my dad and brothers. But they weren't so thrilled that I met somebody but, I think they started getting use to the idea right before I left."

"Let me guess, they didn't want their little girl to have her heart broken by some teenage guy?"

Lilly again grew uncomfortable with my question. "C'mon, we better get to class. We'll discuss everything later. I promise."

All through lunch Lilly would not tell me a word about her summer romance. Even our other best friend Oliver tried to convince her too. I could tell that Oliver was sort of heartbroken at the idea of Lilly being with another guy, they had a serious history together- a very sexual history. The idea of Lilly kissing another guy made him envious. Just imagine if Lilly's summer fling was a sexual one, Oliver might fly to Wisconsin and kill somebody.

"Will you be able to come over later today?" Lilly asked me while walking to our fifth period class.

"I'll try but, there's no guarentee's. My dad might not be happy with me suddenly running all over town. Especially since it's my Senior year when I should be taking everything seriously. Plus he's still afraid because of everything that happened with Drew."

"School just resumed and we haven't seen each other all summer. We couldn't even talk on the phone all summer. Convience him, please!"

"I'll try but, no promises."

"Well I want to try and talk to you about my summer then. It's nothing that I want to discuss at school."

"Why is it dirty?" I said in a teasing voice.

"You'll find out later." Lilly said as we parted ways.

"Dad! Let me go to Lilly's please!" I pleaded into my cell phone.

"It's a school night."

"Dad! I'm a senior. I mean you had no problem with me going out clubing on school night with Drew last year on school night, and that was worse. I'm just going to Lilly's."

"Will there be boys?"

"Maybe, Oliver. But Dad you know him. He's cool."

"I just don't want you to get hooked to some older guy who gets you drunk and rapes you like Drew did."

"Dad, Drew never raped me."

"Well it could of happened."

"C'mon Dad. I'm just going to Lilly's. Weren't even gonna go out, we're gonna discuss our summers."

"I guess so."

"Thanks Dad!"

"But call me when you get home."

I hung up the phone and started my car.

It was five when I got to Lilly's, I could just walk in since the Truscott's never lock their door. Anyone can just walk into their house whenever they want. I walked up the front walk and towards the front door. I gave a quick knock before slowly reaching from the handle. I stepped into their house surprised to not find Lilly in their living room.

"Hi Miley, dear!" Mrs. Truscott called from the kitchen.

"Where's Lilly?"

"In her room dear."

"Thank you."

I headed up their spiral staircase into the maze of their upstairs' hallway. Lilly's room was the fifth door on the left. I hesitated before opening to door. I stood there speechless.

There was Lilly on her bed with a...

Naked girl on top of her.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.


End file.
